


It Might Be You

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Toby and the New Girl [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be serious CJ, it's like a funeral parlor around here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be You

"Nora?"

She leaned forward, away from the bar, strained to hear what he was saying.

"I can't hear you Toby."

He said it again. I Just Want to Be Your Everything played on blast. Nora heard his voice but not his words.

"One more times Tobes. I didn't catch that."

He said it again and she just shrugged. She had no idea what he was talking about. Turning when she felt a tap on her shoulder, Josh handed Nora a bottle of Corona.

"Here's your beer." He said.

"What do I owe you?"

"Please...your money is no good here."

She smiled, turning back to Toby. The smile faded from Nora's face when she saw what he was doing. Toby Zeigler was down on one knee, holding up a ring box. The entire Senior Staff stared; so did half the patrons around the crowded bar.

"Will you marry me Nora?" he asked, loud enough to hear over the fading music.

She stared at him for a moment, his face bright and hopeful. Her eyes found CJ, looking shocked, but with a smile on her face.

"No, I can't."

Nora rushed out of the bar without another word. He was still down on one knee...too stunned to move. CJ brushed past him in an effort to go after Nora. Sam tried to help Toby up but he shrugged the younger man off. He could pick himself up off the ground on his own, thank you very much. The ring went back in his pocket and he picked up his bourbon from the bar.

"Toby..." Josh began.

"Don't say a goddamn word Josh. If you want to live another day, don't say anything to me."

Josh closed his mouth and looked over at Sam. They both knew to stop drinking now so they could have the strength to drag a very drunk Toby home later that night.

***

"We are not having this conversation."

Nora stalked to her car along a busy DC street. CJ was on her heels, and Bill Grayson was on hers. To him this was a nightmare; she should not be so out in the open.

"Nora, talk to me. You left him there on one knee for God's sake."

Nora turned around, pushing her windswept hair from her face.

"We are not going to talk about this CJ." She said.

"I don't understand. You told me that you loved him; you knew the proposal was coming."

"How dare he do that in front of everyone? He got what he deserved for putting me on the spot."

"Nora you don't sound like yourself. What's the matter?"

CJ touched her arm, surprised when Nora yanked it away.

"Toby is not in love with me. He is in love with you."

"What! No Nora, please don't tell me that you believe that."

"It's true. I do not know anything about him and you know everything. He wants to dance with you in times of triumph, and I catch him looking at you sometimes."

"No." CJ replied firmly.

"You don't have to face it, CJ. You can go home to your husband, but I refuse to go home to the other man that loves you."

"Oh my God, don't be insane. Toby loves you and you know it. Don't put your fears into those irrational thoughts. Those are destructive thoughts."

"Go back and comfort him." Nora said. "He's waiting for you."

"Dammit!"

Nora turned and walked away. CJ wanted to follow but Bill gently took hold of her elbow.

"Bill, let go of me right now."

"Mrs. McGarry, we are going back inside. I have to put my foot down. This is unsafe...I cannot properly protect..."

"Fine, fine. Please take me home then."

He nodded, walking her back to the car.

***

"You will have my resignation on your desk this afternoon." Nora said to Leo after morning staff.

The whole experience was unbearable. Toby went on a rage over something trivial and stormed out. Nora and CJ sat as far apart as possible and never spoke. Sam and Josh stood in the middle of the floor, the children of a broken family. Leo tried to keep some control, but felt as if he swam in quicksand.

"I will not accept it." He said. "You are an excellent staffer and have no reason to leave."

"No reason? Working with CJ and Toby will be excruciating and I won't do it. No one is the bad guy; we don't deserve this."

"Could you sit down please?"

Nora looked at him. Her first thought was to say no, but one did not say no to Leo McGarry. Nora sat in the chair, crossing her legs and taking a deep breath.

"I won't bother to be soft; you know that I know." Leo said.

Nora nodded.

"Your personal business is just that Nora, I am speaking from experience. Having said that I thought you learned a long time ago to separate it from work."

"Does it bother you that he is in love with your wife?" she asked.

He looked at her hard hazel eyes, seeing the pain and anger there. The relationship between CJ and Toby was more complicated than chess with the President. They were friends for 20 years and most likely something more between marriage and coastal separations. That was the past though and Nora's anger would never make Leo think otherwise.

"I cannot answer your questions Nora. CJ is my wife; she is in love with me. I have no idea what Toby is thinking or feeling on the subject and I don't speculate. I know that he loves you and is in pain right now."

"I won't be his second choice." Nora said.

"Do you think it was easy for him to propose to you? To get down on one knee and open himself to scrutiny and refusal? We're talking about Toby Zeigler. Why would he do that if he didn't love you?"

"The same reason he married Andi...to get over CJ. Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes Leo."

"Fair enough. Nora you are a grown woman and I want you to work out these problems with Toby. I am not allowing you to resign."

"Leo, you have no right..."

"One week." He cut her off. "If next Wednesday has not seen some resolution for either side I will accept your resignation. I don't think that is asking too much."

Nora sighed and stood. She did, she did think it was asking too much. Still, she would do it his way for seven days. It was over and they both had to remain in DC, so the best thing was for Nora to get used to having him around. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the Chief of Staff's office.

***

"We have to do something about this." Josh grabbed CJ as she walked out of the noon briefing.

"Wanna tell me what you are talking about Joshua?"

"Be serious CJ. It's like a funeral parlor around here. I think the last time Bonnie and Ginger were this upset, it was after the MS broke. I thought we were past all this."

"I refuse to get involved." CJ replied in a tone that revealed nothing she was feeling. "No one wants me involved."

"Nora is like your best friend. You two..."

"Not anymore, OK? You don't want to go Starsky and Hutch with this Josh...you might really get hurt this time."

"But I..."

Toby stormed out of his office. The whole bullpen snapped to attention.

"Sam, this is garbage! Rewrite it!"

Sam looked at his mentor, his blue eyes filled with hurt.

"Toby, this is the rewrite." He said.

"It is garbage!" he began to shout. It made CJ cringe. "If this unprofessional nonsense does not come to an end I am firing everyone! The whole lot of you! Get it together or get one of these papers and find a new job!"

He grabbed two handfuls of the Washington Post and threw them all over the bullpen. Then he slammed his door. There was a loud bang behind it but no one was going to see if he was alive or dead. Sam's eyes connected with Josh before he went back to his office. Ginger tried to make sense of the scattered newspapers.

"Go and make sure he is OK." CJ said of Sam.

"Yeah. We can't work like this CJ. You have to bring him back; you always bring him back."

"It is not my job!" she exclaimed. "Dammit, I can't be his savior this time...that is half the reason it is the way it is!"

She went to her office, quietly closing the door as Josh checked on Sam.

***

"The whole damn Senior Staff is falling apart!" Jed Bartlet exclaimed. "Fix it Leo!"

"I am doing my best sir. Nora still has five days to come up with a peaceful resolution to this. It is her choice not to marry Toby. She does not have to accept because he asked."

It was a cool Friday in mid-October and the President and his Chief of Staff stood outside of the Oval Office. Jed was smoking a cigarette, happy his wife was in Tokyo and he had the freedom. Federer tried to guilt him out of it but he could not be stopped today.

"Do you know what happened?" Jed asked.

"Do you want the abridged version or the Danielle Steel version?"

"Since I have no idea who Danielle Steel is and how she factors into this, give me the abridged version."

"Toby proposed, Nora said no and ran out. CJ rushed after her and Nora snapped on her. She said she would never marry a man in love with another woman. That is pretty much it."

Jed looked at him.

"She thinks Toby is in love with CJ?"

Leo nodded.

"Is she right Leo?"

"I should certainly hope not since for the past two years he has been with Nora. But sir, you and I both know that when it comes to Toby we really don't know anything. You remember how angry he was when CJ and I told him we were in a relationship."

"I thought Nora really brought out another side of him." Jed said. "Is there any way this could work out?"

Leo shrugged. He certainly was not going to play love connection with people in their 40s. He had enough to deal with at home. Charlie was not sleeping through the night. CJ was tired and frustrated and last night she and Leo got into an intense argument about absolutely nothing before she burst into tears.

"In a few days it will be over sir." Leo said. "Whatever the outcome. Nora will resign, make up with Toby, or work here and learn to live without him. This time I think it best for us not to get involved."

Jed looked at Leo. Whether his Chief of Staff liked it or not, he seemed to be up to his neck in it. He was obviously not happy about that. His wife was upset too, and Leo always went into what Jed called German shepherd mode when CJ was upset. The smallest incident made him bark and snap. He and Toby were acting the same, yet again. It was not entirely out of the realm of possibility that one woman ruled their hearts.

***

"We're going to talk."

CJ walked into Nora's office and closed the door. The women looked at each other, both sets of eyes unreadable. The TV in the office was on C-Span but the radio played Stephen Bishop.

Time, I've been passing time watching trains go by All of my life Lying on the sand watching seabirds fly Wishing there would be Someone waiting home for me Something's telling me it might be you Yes, it's telling me it might be you All of my life Looking back as lovers go walking past All of my life Wondering how they met, and what makes it last...

"What do you need?" Nora asked.

"Do you truly believe that I am in love with Toby, or are you using it as an excuse to run from him?"

"Note to self CJ, not a good way to start the conversation."

"Nora..."

"I never said that you were in love with Toby. I know that you love Leo. Toby is in love with you."

"He's not. Why do you think that?" CJ asked.

Nora shrugged, she didn't want to talk about this now.

"Nora, please talk to me. We have gotten close over the last two years. You were there for me when the whole world fell apart and I left Leo. Don't shut me out now."

"Have you ever seen the way he looks at you?" Nora asked. "Catch him off guard when he is staring."

"Toby has a stare thing...it's for intimidation."

"If you are not going to discuss this with me seriously, you can just leave."

"I am being serious. Why is this the first mention you've made of it in two years?"

"He asked me to marry him and I just..." Nora's voice caught in her throat. "CJ, I still don't know what his father did for a living. I don't know why he is so passionate about school prayer. Anytime I mention Andi's name he changes the subject. Hell, I don't even know why he likes pie so damn much."

"There are plenty of things that you do know." CJ replied. "I thought you got past that...you know some things are too painful to drudge up."

"I guess I didn't." Nora said.

"Do you think Toby would marry you if he didn't love you Nora? I am not talking about Andi so don't bring her into this. There were a whole bunch of other factors there."

"See, that's what I mean. You know everything I know so little. Why are you more deserving?"

"That absurd. I have known him for 20 years and there is not a single thing I didn't have to beat out of him. You know that."

"I am sick of having to arm wrestle with Toby. I am so tired."

CJ sighed, sitting on the couch.

"I never want there to be animosity between us." She said. "I want to be a friend to you. Whatever way you go, Nora, I am going to support you."

Nora gave a sad laugh.

"He has had you longer and will demand your allegiance. I'm the new girl, so I understand completely."

CJ did not know what else to say to her friend. Nora filled in the gaps.

"I will resign next week. This week to work it out scenario is going nowhere...Toby won't even look at me. I may have gone about it the wrong way, but I think ending it is for the best."

"I don't think so." CJ said.

"I don't care what you think."

"Obviously. I have work to do. Please Nora, try to talk to him. I won't get in the middle and I can even understand your desire to run while you still can, but you have to talk to him. You didn't let me run from Leo without a talk and I am doing the same for you. In the end you know its right."

Nora groaned, fingering the cigarette she should have smoked an hour ago. CJ went to leave.

"Have a smoke with me?" Nora asked.

CJ turned back to her with a small smile on her face.

"My husband calls you an enabler." CJ replied.

"That would be a good assessment. Come on McGarry, you know you want to...it'll make you feel good."

CJ laughed. Nora looked at her and laughed too. Their laughter rang throughout the office. Then Nora came and hugged her.

"I am always here for you." CJ said.

"I know. Come on."

They walked out of the office, heading for the portico. Toby watched them from the Communications bullpen but said nothing.

***

"We have to do something about this." Josh said.

He paced around his office as Sam sat quietly in a chair. Donna was coming in and out with papers and portfolios. She generally ignored him when he was in this mood. He looked at Sam.

"Come on dude, help me think."

"Remember the Lillienfield thing?" Sam asked. "Do you remember how pissed off Leo was? Multiply it by 92, add the wrath of God, and you might have some idea of Toby's reaction to this. He'll kill us."

"If we get Nora back he'll be too happy to kill us. I don't even think they broke up technically. I mean yeah, she embarrassed him in a bar filled beyond capacity, but she didn't dump him."

"I guess that's true."

"I got it!" Josh jumped from the chair he managed to calm down enough to sit down in.

"Toby has a 2 o'clock with Marsden, Phillips, and their people for emissions gas standards and hybrid cars. What if we move it back to 4 and have Nora meet him in the Roosevelt Room at 2?"

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked. "The Roosevelt Room is glass and everyone will be watching."

"Damn, you're right."

"We could tell him it moved to the Mural Room." Sam suggested.

"The East Room is better, its off a bit...for some privacy. OK, at 2 o'clock we start rolling Operation Reunited."

"How do you do that; come up with names for plans so easily?" Sam asked.

"I believe it may be a gift my friend. Donna!"

Once again, Josh was calm enough to sit in a chair. Donna came into the room with her notepad and looked at the two of them.

"It is not going to work." She said simply.

"Oh ye of little faith." Josh replied. "We've never had a plan that didn't work."

"Oh really? There is a scorched White House fireplace that begs to differ."

"That was miscommunication, plain and simple." Sam said.

"Thank you my friend...miscommunication."

"Uh huh. What is my part in this fiasco? I mean, plan?"

Josh cut his eyes at her.

"You have to get Nora to the East Room at 2pm. I don't care how, but make it look important because she can't be late."

"Tell her that the WLC liaison to the White House wants to discuss U.S. foreign policy for female missionaries." Sam said.

Josh looked at him.

"Damn Sam, that's good. Yeah, do that Donna. Also, set up the room to make it look like a meeting."

"And let Ginger know that Toby's meeting has been changed to the East Room."

"He is going to be livid." Donna said, looking up from her pad.

"Not if he gets Nora back...he'll thank us. Tell him the President needs the Roosevelt Room; he is the only person safe from Toby's wrath."

"Yeah, OK. A, when has he ever thanked you?" Donna asked. "B, who is the WLC liaison to the White House?"

"Sabrina Campbell. At least a few months ago." Josh replied.

"Didn't you take her out between Mandy and Mandy again?" Sam asked.

"Let's not go there right now Sam. We have bigger fish to fry. Make it happen Donna."

She smirked.

"I won't say I told you so when Toby is ripping out your throat." Donna said as she turned to leave.

"I didn't quite hear you." Josh held his hand to his ear.

"I said no problem. I am happy to do it."

"I thought so."

***

When Nora walked into the East Room Toby froze. She managed to close the door, but from the look on her face, she intended to be on the other side of it when she did.

"My, um...my meeting is in here." He said, his eyes on the floor.

"No, Donna told me that I was meeting Sabrina Campbell from the WLC in here now. It was just added to my calendar."

"Was it?" Toby asked with a smirk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Toby?"

Toby threw up his hands in frustration.

"Obviously there was a scheduling error. Since my meeting was on the roster for a month, you and your feminista friend can gossip somewhere else."

"Toby," Nora replied with a gasp. "That was rude."

"Rude is a behavior that you are well acquainted with. I don't know what I ever saw in you." He spat.

Nora took a deep breath, fighting back the tears and the pain in the pit of her stomach.

"Neither do I since I'm not a married redhead." She snapped back.

"You leave CJ out of this. Don't blame her for your shortcomings."

"My shortcomings? You're kidding me right? You can't even disclose something as simple as your father's occupation to the woman you claim to love. You walk around all high and mighty when you're really a scared nine year old on a Brooklyn playground. You pretend to be so together and smarter than everyone in the room when your biggest fear is that they will all figure out what a coward you really are."

They were less than a foot apart now.

"I would rather be a coward than a heartless WASP bitch."

Nora slapped him hard across the mouth. Toby didn't move and neither did she. Her bottom lip trembled and fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Nora, I..."

"I hate you Toby." She said, turning and running from the room.

Toby rushed after her, stopping right outside the door.

"Nora, Nora wait; I'm sorry! Nora! Goddammit!"

Toby kicked the baseboard and cursed again. That could not have gone much worse.

***

"Josh!"

Donna jumped up from her desk, blocking Toby from the door.

"He's not here." She said.

"Then why are you blocking the door? I am sure that he is crouching under his desk right now."

"No Toby really, he's not here. He and Sam had things to do for Leo on the Hill. I don't know when he'll be back, I swear."

Toby backed off a bit and Donna was relieved.

"What's the problem anyway?" she asked.

"Playing dumb never suited you Donna...don't pretend you don't know. Josh can't tie his shoes without your help. I am sure that Heckle and Jeckle pulled you into their twisted plan."

"What are you talking about?"

Donna patted herself on the back. She almost made herself think she had nothing to do with it.

"Fine, act innocent. Relay this message, I will see them eventually and if they want to live through this Administration they are never to butt into my personal affairs again. It didn't help at all. You'll tell them?"

"I will." Donna replied, nodding. "Not a problem."

He turned and walked back to his office. CJ was sitting on his desk playing with a paperweight. He looked at her with thunderous brown eyes as he closed the door.

"I don't want to hear it CJ!" He bellowed.

"What are you yelling about?" she asked calmly.

"Don't say a damn thing to me about Nora. Do you understand?"

"I came to talk about the Geneva trip. It is in ten days and the schedule is still tentative. I thought you were meeting with the people. The President is pissed and I have a feeling we are going to the lecture soon."

"I am working as fast as I can." Toby replied in a clipped tone.

"I know Toby, I am not accusing you of anything. I just want to warn you that the President may say something soon. You don't want him involved."

Toby nodded absently. He flopped in his chair. CJ looked at him with loving blue eyes.

"I know you're upset Tobus, but..."

"Don't!" Toby held up his hand. "We are not having this conversation. If you truly want to help me then hold down Josh and Sam while I eviscerate them."

"What did they do?"

"Arranged for Nora and I to be in the East Room at the same time. Their idea of love connection."

CJ rolled her eyes.

'They just wanted to help." She said.

"It went very bad."

"Yeah?"

Toby nodded, not looking at her. CJ didn't want him to spill his guts to her and she told him so. Now he looked at her.

"What?"

"You know how much I love you, but if you need to spill your guts, spill them to Nora. Toby, she thinks you're in love with me."

"I'm not." He replied.

"I know. But it is why she turned down your proposal. She doesn't want to be second banana to me."

'She's not! You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I told Nora a long time ago that you and I were for always and sometimes it was hard for Leo to accept and if she couldn't then she should go then."

"CJ!"

"What? If she asked you, would you give up our friendship?"

"I thought you wanted to talk about Geneva." He ran his hand over his baldhead.

"Nora is resigning next week."

"I heard it. Its probably for the best."

"You are just going to let her walk away? You told me you loved her."

"I do dammit!" he exclaimed. "Don't go there CJ, I have a lot of work to do."

"Please don't walk away from this. Even if you two have a lot to work out before you get married, fight for her. Don't let it end like this."

"Its pretty much over already. Can we stop please...I am so far behind."

"OK." CJ stood. "I won't bother you anymore. Don't kill Sam and Josh, they have your best interest at heart. We love you and we know Nora made you happy."

"Yeah."

CJ walked out of the office. The weekend was practically upon them...she did not want this still unresolved on Monday.

***

"The first time we shook hands I could hardly let go. I laughed when you told me and later Leo said he felt as if he intruded on an intimate moment."

"Toby?" Nora woke from her sleep, alone in bed.

She turned on her side, clutching his pillow to her chest. It smelled of his body wash, the kind she bought for him, and faintly of bourbon and cigars. The smell of cigars was not as frightening to her anymore and she had Toby to thank for that. Nora did not try to stop the tears as she looked at the rain streaked open bedroom window. The floor beneath it was wet but she didn't care...she was not getting out of bed to close it.

Five times, she called him tonight. The first three times he hung up before dialing the last digit. The fourth time she listened to his voicemail message and then hung up. On the fifth try, she left a simple message.

'I don't hate you, I love you. You love me too and I'm sorry."

He never called her back and Nora didn't expect him too. Heartless WASP bitch, the words still rang in her ears.

"Toby." She murmured into the pillow as she was overtaken by sorrow and sleep.

"I cut my cigar smoking in half because I knew it was important to you. You still smoke too much and won't listen when I tell you that."

Nora opened her eyes again. She was still alone, but knew she heard his voice. She could not be that close to insanity.

"Do you remember our first kiss? You initiated it, you always tried to one up me. I fell hard when I first put my arms around you. I fought so hard against it Nora, but I think I loved you the second I took your hand. It scared me, and it still does, but the fear of not having you is...my love for you is stronger than fear."

"Toby?"

Nora climbed out of bed and went over to her window. Toby Zeigler stood three stories down on the rain soaked lawn. She didn't know how long he had been there but he seemed to have an audience of drunken, soaked college kids behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Letting all of American University know that I am an ass. The first night we made love..."

"Toby!"

"The first night we made love you giggled when I sucked your earlobe, and I fell in love with the curves of your hips. I made it through Murphy's Romance without one bad thought."

"Stop it!"

A car drove by, honking their approval. Toby turned to see it and then back to Nora.

"My father made ladies raincoats, and before that he worked for Murder, Inc. He spent most of my childhood in prison. My siblings have seemed to forgive him for that, but I can't. I don't want to relive these things Nora...that is the past. You are my future."

"I don't understand how I can be part of your life if I don't know you...know your past." Nora replied.

"I am not in love with CJ. She is my best friend and all she wants is for us to get back together; that's all I want too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Take him back Nora." Someone in the crowd, that had now grown to about 12 shouted. They all began to chant take him back. Nora smiled.

"May I come up? I am soaked and possibly contracting double pneumonia."

"Yeah. Come up."

He turned to the crowd, thanking them for their support. He ran up the stairs, encouraged by their cheers and hoots. Nora was at the front door to her apartment when Toby got there. She pulled him into her arms, kissing his mouth passionately. She did not seem to care that he was dripping all over the hardwood floors or wetting her pajamas, which were his Columbia Law shirt and mesh shorts.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes." She said, leading him by the hand to the bedroom.

He quickly undressed as Nora grabbed him two towels from the bathroom. When she got back he was completely naked, his clothes in a wet heap on the floor. She averted her eyes.

"Look at me Nora. Don't be shy."

"Cover yourself Toby." She gave him both towels. "One is for what's left of your hair."

Toby wrapped himself up and sat on the bed. Nora sat beside him.

"That was different." She looked at him.

"I had to make you understand. And I have to apologize for what I said today. It was cruel, and I was lying."

"We say things in anger that we regret."

"Do you really think that I am in love with CJ?" Toby asked.

Nora shrugged.

"Don't shrug sugar, answer me."

"I don't want to answer you Toby. I want to know why you never answer me. There are things I want to know about you because I love you. You won't open up to me and I can't love a piece of you."

"Why can't you accept that I am very uncomfortable talking about my family? I don't want to dwell on those times."

"What happened with Andi? Why did your marriage end?"

"Andi had her own ambitions and felt that mine, which usually led to failure, were holding her back. We were still married in name only when I moved to the White House. Plus, I could not get her pregnant."

Nora looked at him.

"Do you have problems in that department?" she asked.

"No, Andi did. She felt I didn't really want a child and I was sabotaging her chances for a family. Before you ask its not true. I just felt it a bit odd to want to bring a child into a marriage damaged beyond repair."

Nora nodded.

"Do you want children?"

"I don't know what kind of father I would be Nora. I think I do want kids, but I think I'll also be alright if I don't have them."

"I want children Toby, and you know that."

"I know. We'll have children."

"You can't go half-ass on something that important."

"Why are you fighting everything I say?" he asked.

"Maybe because I am a heartless WASP bitch." She stood from the bed.

"I'm sorry I ever said that because I didn't mean it."

"It really hurt."

Nora started to cry. Toby got up to embrace her but she backed away.

"Don't Toby."

"Its over, isn't it Nora."

"I don't know." She replied. "I can't breathe when you're not here, and its only been a few days. I feel like I'm dying slow."

"Me too. I don't want to lose you. Please, let me hold you."

Nora fell into his arms, rubbing her cheek against his. She sobbed, didn't give a damn about being brave anymore.

"I love you so much Nora, and I am going to prove it to you. Just keep yourself open enough to let me prove it."

"You don't have to prove it...I already know."

"You do?" he lifted her shirt and rubbed small circles on her back. It always helped her relax.

"Yeah."

"What happened at the bar? Why did you run and say I was in love with CJ?"

"A part of me felt like you always would be. She knows everything and I feel like you hold too much back from me. The friendship is difficult for me sometimes, but its my difficulty Toby."

"No, whatever burden you have I can help carry it. I love you."

He went to kiss her and though Nora didn't turn away, she didn't readily open her mouth.

"Toby..."

"Shh, I love you sugar."

"Oh God, I love you too."

She allowed him to lift her tee shirt over her head. Nora smiled as the cotton flew past her face.

"You shouldn't be wearing these damp clothes." He murmured on her mouth. "I want you naked."

Nora pulled the towel from his waist, smiling when she felt his arousal press on her thigh.

"This is how I want to end all of our fights." She said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"I agree one hundred percent." He yanked down her shorts once she was lying on the bed.

"Tobias?"

"Hmm?"

He lay beside her, teasing her skin with his mouth and hands.

"Will you marry me?" Nora asked.

Toby looked at her with bright brown eyes.

"Yes."

***

"You wanted to see us." Josh and Sam walked into Toby's office on a rainy Monday morning. It was barely 7am.

"Please close the door."

They looked at each other and Sam closed the door.

"I know the stunt you two pulled on Friday and you are lucky I don't kill you both."

"Toby, we..." Josh began.

"You were..." Sam tried.

"Shut up."

They both clamped their mouths shut. Josh covered his.

"I appreciate it, I guess." Toby mumbled. "It was a disaster, but it opened my eyes to some things. Nora and I have reconciled."

"Congratulations." Sam said.

"It is nice to know we had a little hand in that." Josh added.

"Don't push it Josh." Toby replied. "You have to stop sticking your noses in other people's affairs."

They nodded, and he didn't believe them at all.

"We just wanted you happy Toby." Sam said. "Nora makes you happy."

"Yes, she does."

Josh and Sam swore they saw a smile curl under his beard.

"OK, get out. I am sure you both have work you can be doing. Sam, did you finish Leo's comments for the dinner yet?"

"Almost. I can have a draft for you in a half hour."

"Yeah. Josh, get back in those budget meetings. Hafley is still talking about 3%."

"Yeah, I'm on it. Congratulations Toby."

"Thank you. Get out now."

They both left with grins on their faces and once they were gone, Toby wore one too.

***

"The stalemate is over." CJ said.

She walked into her husband's office at 8:30. Leo looked up from the briefing book on his desk.

"What's happening now?" he asked.

"Nora is not going to resign...she and Toby have reconciled."

"Terrific. Are they engaged?"

"They are. She is wearing a beautiful emerald and diamond ring that belonged to Toby's grandmother. It does not surprise me at all that you didn't notice it, or Toby's calm demeanor all day...he was nearly happy."

"Forgive me gumdrop, but I've been running the country." Leo replied.

CJ rolled her eyes, coming to sit on his lap.

"You're working too hard Leo." She said.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. You are tense, and you have headaches, and I know that you are short of breath sometimes. Don't try to lie to me because it never works."

He sighed, running his hand up her back.

"You are busy too baby; please don't worry about me. OK?"

"Bullshit." CJ replied.

Leo sighed again, pulling her face close to his.

"Stop it Claudia Jean. I am fine...and you will most likely be the first person to know if I am not."

"Most likely." CJ slapped his arm.

Leo smiled, kissing her mouth.

"Why don't we just go home? All of this can wait until tomorrow." She said.

"I need to..."

"Please Leo."

"OK baby. But see, the thing is, I have you here on my lap and I am quite comfortable. Getting up right now seems premature."

"As long as you don't look at anymore papers." CJ replied.

"Why would I do that when the most stunning creature is giving me all of her attention?" he kissed her neck, enjoying the soft moans in his ear.

They had not made love in too long to remember. There were the six weeks after Charlie was born...Leo thought he would explode with longing. Then their little girl turned out to be the opposite of her brother, who was a content and quiet infant. A combination of that and their busy schedules made for a few great make out sessions in the past 2 months and little else. CJ was also teaching Tim to walk when she had five spare minutes. What the McGarrys needed was a weekend away, just Friday and Saturday. They needed to be alone with very little clothing and less cares.

"I want to take you away." Leo whispered, his tongue trailing down her throat.

"Mmm." She tightened her grip around his neck. "I didn't think it was possible to miss your touch this much Leo."

"The feeling is mutual. You smell so good Mrs. McGarry."

"Ooh, do that again. Where's the President?"

"In the residence with Charlie playing chess and watching rugby. He is in for the night." Leo buzzed Margaret.

"Yes Leo?"

"No disturbances until I get back to you. If the President happens by, please announce him first."

"Yeah. Actually, Toby is waiting."

"Tell him congratulations and whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow morning. There is urgent national business I am handling right now."

Margaret could barely hold in her giggle.

"Yeah. I will tell him."

"Thank you."

He clicked off the intercom and went back to his wife's throat.

"Couch." She mumbled, untangling herself from him.

"Oh yeah baby. I love you CJ."

"I love you too Leopold. Come over here."

***


End file.
